


I Don't Want You Dating Him

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: Drabble March [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce speaks to his son about his choice of bed partners</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want You Dating Him

I Do Not Want You Dating Him.

The ceiling in the library was vaulted and dark, there were no skylights and no windows, casting the room into shadow. The newly replaced electrical lights came on automatically bathing the space closest to the ground in light. On all four walls stood large bookcases whose tops ended past the darkness but held many books. On eastward wall was a large bay window over looked a well groomed lawn. Built into the book case of the northern wall was what would have been an impressive desk had it been put in a less daunting room.

The Desk is ten feet long and had large piles of paper sitting on either end of its toffee coloured surface. Various sized legal stamps littered the desk along with folders, cheque books, white out and the odd paperclip holder. In the midst of the debris lay two sets of hands, one a small set with heavy calluses belong to the Wayne Heir. 

Damien looked forward, his azure eyes harder as steel to the casual observer while his back and chin were set in a firm display of pride and determination. To the lay man, he seemed poised and ready to strike, but anyone who knew him could see the tiny flickering of doubt in his eyes. But he held himself tall, refusing to back down from his father as he watched him.

The Wayne patriarch mirrored his son pose, back straight, chin set and eyes darkening with resolve. He hadn’t called his ward to the library to intimidate him, of all his children Damian was the least scared of him. No he had other plans for his heir. He watched the twitch of Damian’s lids and knew that he would give in soon. Too much time spent around his eldest. He couldn’t stop the way his lips thinned at the thought of his eldest.

“Father,” In the time he’s spent within the so called Batfamily, the boy has never once called Bruce dad. “I know you didn’t call me here to have us sit in the library and stare at each other.” Damian was visibly displeased now and he knew after their talk that ‘Hood’ –as he has taken to calling himself- would no longer be at the Manor.

Bruce cleared his throat, the conversation he was about to have was going to get really awkward and it wouldn’t do if his voice were to suddenly break. “You’re right,” he began, looking for the best word to describe his thoughts. “I want to discuss your relationship with Dick.” Bruce watched his son’s eyes twitch.

“My relationship with Richard?” Damian raised an eyebrow, he was sure his father would be comfortable with his choice of bed partner. “Father, if you’re worried about Richard then you shouldn’t be. I was well aware that I was gay when we began our relationship.”

Bruce’s lips twitched, he had no problem with Damian’s sexuality. God knows he’s done things far worse that sex with another guy. “I’m not worried about the nature of your relationship Damian. It has-”

Damian cut off the elder Wayne, “We use protection father, if that’s what you’re worried about.” His eyes hardened as he meet his father’s gaze. The other man twitched and Damian tried to keep his shock in check.

Bruce shifted behind the desk. “I’m sure Dick would take those precautions. However I’m worried about the nature of your relationship.” Bruce watched the shadows shift in his Son’s face. He should have left this talk to Alfred but the other man had firmly told him that he need to speak to him as his father. 

“Father, Richard isn’t taking advantage of me. You all people should know that Richard is insufferably moral.” The scoff in his son voice was softer than it was six years ago when the boy first came to live with him. More signs of Dick’s influence on him. Bruce nodded, his discomfort lessening. He knew his first Robin -his first son- would do the right thing; that made saying what was really on his mind harder. 

“Damian,” he began, searching for the right words. “Listen. I am not worried about Dick taking advantage of you or not using protection.” Outside the wind rapped at the window as Damian frowned. 

“Then what’s wrong. Neither of us can get pregnant, we discuss everything before hand, and we’re mutually exclusive.” The youngest Wayne was beginning to think that his father had planned this discussion to keep him away from the first Robin. If that was the case he would have to distance himself from the man.

“There is nothing wrong with your relationship Damian” Bruce said, hands flat on the surface. “I’m just worried about the difference in your experience.”

Damian blinked, was that it? Did his father really think so low of Richard? It had to be a joke. He started defending his lover, pushing away from the desk and getting ready to leave.

“Damian! Don’t misunderstand me. You and I aren’t as free loving as Dick.” Bruce vacated his seat to cut his son off. “I know he wouldn’t hurt you intentionally but you can’t train your heart Damian, and I’m afraid of what would happen if you two did break up.”

Damian huffed, “I’m not a child father. I know what I’ve gotten into.” He moved around the older man and left the library. He had an acrobat to find, if for no other reason than to put his fears to rest.

A/N:

WTF? I wanted crack, humor not whatever this turned out to be.


End file.
